Love's Calling
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: AU 1xR Relena just got married to Heero, therefore claiming her place as Queen of the Sanq Kingdom. However, during the feast, Relena is captured by raiders. Now, Heero must listen to the call of love if he ever wishes to see his beloved again.


**Love's Calling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, any of the pilots or anything associated with the show Gundam Wing. So don't come to me with a lawsuit made of pure evil.

Summary: Princess Relena and the Captain of the guard, Heero, have just gotten married, moving Relena from the status of princess to Queen. During the wedding feast, raiders come and kidnap Relena. Heero sets out alone after her but is soon joined by a small group of mercenaries, Relena's brother, two princes, a servant, and a stable hand. Back in the Sanq Kingdom, Zech, Relena's other brother, takes over, leading the country quickly into ruin. Can Heero answer the call of love and rescue Relena before it's too late?

AN: Zech is Zechs' twin brother.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The morning mist rolled in over the hills towards the castle Peacecraft in the Sanq Kingdom. Not the most auspicious day to have a wedding; however, the ceremony was scheduled to go on as planned. For today, Princess Relena was marrying Heero, the Captain of the Guard, and with her marriage, she could take her place as Queen. 

"I can't believe this," Zech mumbled as he paced in his room. "My little sister is about to take control of the country. That should be my job," he growled. 

"Don't worry about it," came a distinctly feminine voice from the darkest corner. "I told you, everything will be taken care of. Then you and I shall rule this country together." 

Zech stopped pacing and glared in her direction. "What are you going to do about those accursed Thundercats? They'll be there, you know. Damn them!" he said quite vehemently, kicking over a nearby chair. 

The lady chuckled. "So quick to curse them are you?" She laughed lightly. "I thought you spent years working for them."

"I did," he said, turning his back to her, "but only because my brother was so insistent that we did, to make up for the trouble we caused during the war. That doesn't mean I enjoyed their company. I enjoy the new captain far less."

"She'll be taken care of tonight," the voice reassured him. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Outside in the courtyard a man with waist-length platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes wearing a red tunic and a sword at his waist was walking around impatiently. "Where are they?" he asked to no one in particular, glancing towards the sun. 

The gated opened and he sighed with relief. A group of thirty or so mercenaries came riding in, all wearing a badge with the Thundercat insignia on it; a panther with lightning bolts behind it. Three of the riders approached him. "The Goddess' blessing to you, Zechs!" the one in front called. Her hazel eyes pierced everything around her, and her long dark hair was braided. Her horse was a beautiful was a beautiful black Friesian mare.

The rider to her right was on a tan Arabian stallion. She wore her light brown hair back in a simple ponytail, and her blue eyes regarded him with cool disdain. The rider to her left was on a small gray Shetland Pony. Her brown hair was shoulder length and at least her brown eyes weren't critical or judgmental of him. 

"The Goddess' blessing to you," he said, saluting with a fist to his heart, "Captain Erica. And to you as well Scythe," he added when her horse snorted at him. 

He turned his attention to the young woman to the captain's right. "I really don't think you deserve the Goddess' blessing," he said, contempt creeping into his voice, "Lieutenant." 

"Any blessing from you is probably cursed anyway," she replied quickly, making no attempt to hide her anger. 

"Samantha!" Erica said sharply. "Behave yourself. Remember, we're here for Relena." Samantha grumbled but thankfully she didn't make any smart remarks. After all, Relena was Samantha's best friend. She'd go out of her way to make sure the princess' wedding was perfect. The captain cleared her throat. "Zechs, I don't believe you've met our new medical officer before." She gestured to the young woman on the Shetland Pony. "This is Johanna." 

She looked familiar, but Zechs couldn't remember very well. He had spent little time in the infirmary. "I see. So Aki is no longer in your service?" he asked curiously. Aki had been a damned good medical officer, even if she and Erica didn't agree on everything and she was a bit strange at times. 

"Yes, well, she met with a very unfortunate accident," Erica said, clearly trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Very unfortunate," Samantha continued. "We found her with an arrow through her throat."

The other two nodded gravely. "How unfortunate," Zechs murmured, suddenly understanding. For one reason or another, Erica had seen fit to dispose of Aki. It had to have happened recently, considering Zechs had just left the previous year. He really shouldn't have stayed as long as he did, but the Thundercats had always found jobs somewhere, and he had had his reasons to stay as long as he did. "Captain, did Noin come with you?"

Erica shook her head. "Sorry, I couldn't bring all my soldiers here and I needed to leave someone I trusted with them."

"I understand. Relena's waiting for you. You should be able to find her in her rooms." Erica saluted and the three turned their horses to rejoin the main group. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Relena sighed as she stared into her mirror. Honey blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, she could have any man she wanted, and she had chosen Heero. Tall, wonderful, strong, handsome Heero. She had refused the help of her servants in getting ready, insisting that the Thundercats could do it when they arrived. She hoped they would get there soon. "'Lena?" a voice said tentatively from the doorway. 

Relena turned around to see her best friend of eight years standing there. "Sam!" she called, rushing forward to embrace her friend. "Samantha, it's been far too long," Relena said, holding her friend at arms length. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Relena. I've just been so busy getting promoted to Lieutenant and all," she said smugly, holding up her badge.

"You were promoted?" Relena asked joyfully. "By who?"

"By me," Erica said stepping into the room. She had wanted to give the two friend's a moment alone, considering she was the one who tore them apart for the past four years. 

Relena smiled and moved to give Erica a quick hug. "You promoted Sam? But to do that you would have to be captain."

Erica smiled. It had taken her years to earn that title and it still felt good to hear other people realize it for the first time. She may be young, but she was complete competent. "That's right."

Johanna finally entered the room and gave Relena a quick embrace. "I've missed you, Relena."

"I missed all of you, too," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Let me guess, you were also promoted?"

Johanna nodded. "I'm the medical officer," she said proudly. It had been her dream ever since she joined the Thundercats. 

"I'm so proud of all of you," Relena said, looking at each of them in turn. "You bring honor and dignity to the word mercenary." Erica smiled, Johanna blushed, and Samantha gave her friend another quick hug. "Now, on to my wedding. I hope you don't mind, but I had dresses made for all of you." She moved to a chair that had several dresses laid over the back. "This one's for you," she said, handing the first dress to Samantha. 

It was a pale blue with a halter style top and a full skirt made out of silk. "It's beautiful," Samantha said, fingering the material.

Relena tossed the next dress to Johanna. It was gray with a high neckline with a skirt that would come right above her knees. "Thank you, Relena." 

Relena turned to look at Erica and the mercenary captain held up her hands. "Relena, I appreciate the offer but I'm not wearing a fancy dress when there's danger around."

Relena smiled knowingly. "I thought you'd feel that way, Erica. So, I had something special designed for you." She held up a pine green sleeveless tunic obviously designed to fit a women with slits for riding and gold embroidery on the collar along with a pair of white leggings, and soft leather boots. 

Erica's eyes widened in surprise. "Now that's something I'm willing to wear," she said, taking the outfit from Relena's hands. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The kitchens were busy with preparations for the wedding feast, almost all the ovens working at full power. A man with blue eyes and a long brown braid wearing a servant's tunic paused long enough to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Phew, how many people are we cooking for? I don't think even I would be able to eat this much food by myself."

The head chef paused long enough to give him a look full of disgust before answering his question. "Many of the foreign princes have brought entire entourages with them. Not only that, the legendary Thundercats have been invited by Princess Relena herself. Now get back to work, Duo!" he snapped. Duo sighed and went back to work on the pastry in front of me. "Thank the gods King Wufei refused his invitation," the chef mumbled, "or else we'd have five hundred more mouths to feed."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The morning mist finally dissipated, leaving the day clear and unfortunately very hot. Erica and Squall watched friends, neighboring leaders, and soldiers file into the church with weary arms. Thankfully, Relena had enough sense to leave some of the guards on watch around the perimeter. The rest had been invited to the wedding though. The good news was, Erica and Squall were the only ones allowed to carry arms inside for the rest of the day. 

Inside a man with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a fancy blue tunic was pacing back and forth in front of the alter. He kept reaching for his belt, looking for his sword that wasn't there. It was quite unnerving not to have it with him even though he knew he could take protect himself without it. "Heero, calm down," came the voice of Prince Quatre from behind him. 

Heero turned to look at the young blonde, wondering what he knew about such things. He had never been in love before. Before Heero could say anything, Father Richard came to stand behind the alter. "Will everyone besides the bridegroom please be seated." The people milling about the church all found themselves seats in the pews. Heero looked around the church, looking for familiar faces. Prince Quatre, Prince Trowa, a couple of the Thundercats, and a few of his own guard were the only ones he recognized. Of course, servants were forbidden from attending, so Duo, who fought alongside him during the war, and George, Trowa's stable hand, were no where to be seen. 

He was relieved to see Erica and Lieutenant Squall standing by the now closed doors, both fully armed. "Today we are here to witness the blessed union of Princess Relena and Captain Heero. Please stand for the bride," Father Richard continued. 

Everyone stood in eager anticipation to see their beloved Princess. Heero's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her honey hair had been pulled up in a bun and a silver tiara had been placed on her head. Her dress was a white silken off the shoulder number and a diamond earrings dangled from her ears. She was absolutely as stunning as a goddess. The crowd murmured in awe and approval as she walked past them slowly. Heero never took her eyes off her as she took her place beside him at the alter, warmed by her special smile. 

"Zech, Zechs, you may be seated," the priest said, bringing Heero out of his dream-like state. He hadn't noticed Relena's two brothers had escorted her down the aisle. Zechs smiled graciously and went to sit by Johanna in the front row. Zech gave a Heero a look of pure contempt before sitting next to his brother. Heero couldn't help but feel a chill of dread when he saw Zech was still wearing a sword. He was sure the rules Relena had set had been crystal clear. He would have to talk to him later. Heero's worries were swiftly swept away as the priest began the ceremony. 

Heero kept his eyes on Relena the entire time, repeating his vows on cue. He thought about the life they would share together, meaning every word of his vows with all his heart. When it came time for Relena to repeat her vows, he could have sworn there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Finally, it was all over, and the priest pronounced them husband and wife, King and Queen. Heero leaned forward and they shard their first kiss as a wedded couple as the guests clapped and the soldiers made cat calls. 

"I love you, Relena," he whispered softly.

"And I you, Heero," she whispered back. A stray tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Now and forever."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Duo sighed as he watched the guest file into the dining hall. There were so many of them, this feast could easily last until the early hours of the morning. He had been assigned the high table where the bride and bridegroom and their closest friends would sit which meant he had less people to serve than everyone else. The last guest had been seated and Duo was handed a large bottle of wine. It was time to get this feast started. 

Duo made his way carefully to the table with the new King and Queen, making sure to avoid other servants and ignoring the babble of the high born. He reached his table and methodically began pouring wine into the guests glasses. It was easy to get lost in the motions of this job, which is why he was so surprised when someone grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pouring wine into their glass. "None for me thanks," said a slightly feminine voice. 

Normally, Duo would avoid looking at anyone who he served, but this time curiosity got the better of him. The woman holding his wrist was pretty in her own right, and she was one of the few people that were armed which could only mean one thing. This was the feared captain of the Thundercats. Duo gulped. He had heard rumors of her being a sorceress, as well as an extraordinary fighter. That was the kind of women he tried to stay away from. "I could give you some of our finest fruit juice," he offered. 

"You do that," she said, letting go of his arm. He mentally said a quick prayer. "I need you to do me a favor. Did you see the young woman sitting next to the Queen in a pale blue dress?" Duo nodded. "She's an associate of mine. I need you to give her this." She pulled a dagger out of her boot and handed it to Duo, who received it silently. "Don't fail me," she warned, gripping the front of his tunic, staring into his eyes. It seemed to him she was searching his soul and he began to shift nervously. What she saw must have satisfied her for she let him go with a small grin. Without a backwards glance, Duo hurried into the kitchens. When he served the appetizers, he handed the dagger to the young woman, glad that his task for the mercenary captain was over.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heero stifled a yawn as his eyes surveyed the room. The feast had been going on for hours and the guests showed no signs of leaving as long as there was food to be eaten. He wished the would hurry up. The wine was making him drowsy and he didn't like it one bit. Furthermore, Zech was smirking, which was never a good sign. He was fighting a losing battle with sleep. He was just about to drift off into pleasant slumber when the doors burst open and a soldier rushed in screaming "Raiders!"

Heero reached for his sword as the man was cut down and cursed vehemently when he discovered it wasn't there. Obviously, the soldiers they left outside hadn't been enough and the ones who were inside were unarmed. However, they ordered the people against the walls and made a wall in between them and the non-soldiers. The raiders entered the hall, led by a tall knight wearing black armor and carrying a bloody sword in his right hand. There were only twenty of them, but each one was heavily armored. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Heero saw Erica and Squall stand and draw their weapons. Erica gestured to him and tossed him a short sword. It would have to do. No other weapons were available. The three of them made a slow advance towards the raiders as Sam, with a small dagger in her hand, led Relena to the far wall. 

In a few moments, his mind was switched from his new wife to the battle in front of him. In his own mind, he planned to bother them enough without getting hurt himself to make them want to leave. However, the lust to kill which had been slowly subsiding since the end of the war was quickly ebbing back to the surface. Even in the heat of battle, he had to admire Erica and Squall's skill. They were deftly delivering hefty blows to the enemy while neatly avoiding the raiders' weapons. He was then lost in his own battle, searching for the weak points in their armor. "Heeroooooooo!" Relena's panic-stricken scream caused him to turn around in horror. The black knight had a hold of Relena and was slowly dragging her towards the balcony. He looked for Samantha only to find her locked in a duel with Zech. There was no one to save Relena, and he had to turn his attention to the two raiders that were preparing to attack him.

Relena screamed again, in rage this time, as two raiders attacked Heero at once. The black knight pulled her again, dragging her ever closer to the balcony. She kicked and struggled against him but he was too strong for her. Relena felt all hope draining from her. The only ones who where armed were locked in combat. She stopped fighting and the black knight laughed. She took a desperate look at the battle. 'Please,' she prayed silently. 'Let one of them find a way.' 

One of the raiders screamed in rage as Erica found a weak spot in his armor and drove her sword through him. Relena could hardly believe it as the mercenary captain appeared before her, blood dripping from her sword and a wound in her upper arm. The black knight tossed Relena to one of the other raiders who managed to join them. "You should leave the fighting to men, little girl," he sneered. 

Erica gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. "I might just have to make you eat those words," she replied as their swords clashed. Relena watched in horror as the fight progressed. Erica was clearly losing; she had already been wounded and the raider was bigger and wearing armor. The mercenary captain didn't stand a chance. Relena screamed as the black knight's sword found its mark on the right side of Erica's stomach.

Samantha turned just in time to see her friend fall to her knees. The other raiders left the fight and joined him as the black knight laughed, pulling his sword out of her. She went running over as fast as her skirts would allow her. "Heero!" Relena called, as the black knight threw her over his shoulder and carried her off the balcony. The other raiders followed, Heero jumping out shortly thereafter, obviously intent on rescuing Relena.

Sam had tears rolling down her cheeks as she knelt next to her friend and rolled her over, placing the captain's upper body on her lap. Erica's eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. Each shuddering breath sounded like it could very well be her last "Don't die," she pleaded, brushing a strand of hair out of her friend's sweat-streaked face. "You can't die. You have to lead us. You're my best friend." She didn't know if her friend even heard her words. "Why us?" she said turning her face upwards. "Why did this all have to happen to us?" she cried. She got no response. 'Gods, please let her live," she prayed, holding her friend close as her breathing slowed. 

AN: *evil laugh* Shall I continue? Review if you want me to continue....


End file.
